


Now and In the Future

by KatLeePT



Category: All New X-Men (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their loves are both grander than the cosmos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and In the Future

He stands at the bow, watching the cosmos as they pass through them. As a young boy, he used to dream of finding his father and then sailing with him away from all his troubles at the orphanage. He had always believed his father would be a strong, caring man who truly loved him and had a good reason for abandoning him, and Corsair has proven to be even more amazing a father than he was in his childhood dreams.  
  
This act of sailing through the stars together is beyond anything he could have imagined then. But still, he's not content or, at least, not as happy as he'd always believed he would be with his father. Something pulls him back from the joy he should be feeling, and he knows what he it is, or rather who, even if he is loathe to admit her name aloud. Still, he sees her constantly within his mind. No matter how beautiful the stars they pass, the beauty of her smile still shines far brighter than any of them.  
  
A strong hand lays gently upon his shoulder. "You miss her," Christopher observes. "Do you want to go back?"  
  
"No," Scott answers strongly, but his father notes the split second of hesitancy with which he answers him. He's tempted, he knows, but he wants to be with them both. He knows already he can not be and chooses him for now, but Corsair knows that will not always be the case. Eventually, Scott will choose his love, and he will let his son go. No matter how greatly it will pain him, in the end, he only wants him to be happy.  
  
He rubs his shoulder and stands beside him, a father proud of his son and having sorely missed him, but despite their connection, for which they have each waited so long, their minds are on others. Scott wonders about the future of which he's been told, how he will ever get to call such a wonderful beauty as Jean Grey his wife, how she could ever choose him, what she's doing now, and how angry she is at him for leaving the team and, more specifically, of course, her. His father, standing beside him and so much like his son only older, thinks of the beautiful redhead he has loved and lost.  
  
Scott hasn't asked him much about his mother yet, but he knows the questions will come. He only hopes he can relay to him what a wonderful woman she was and how much, just like himself, she would be proud of and love the boy beside him and how she would want his happiness now and in the future. He smiles, trusting he can and knowing it will be a story of both tears and a love far grander than anything he can show him here in the galaxies. He rubs his shoulder and stands proud beside him, his mustache twitching and a tear disappearing in his hardened eyes.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
